Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12)
The twelfth season '''of Cube Ultra Hardcore consisted of seven episodes; it premiered on March 10, 2015 and concluded on March 22, 2015. The season introduced two new participants and twenty-two returning veterans, which raised the roster to twenty-four participants. Production In this season of UHC, the 24 participants have been split into 8 teams of 3 in a race to defeat the Ender Dragon, eliminating opponents along the way! Using a custom plugin for UHC that automatically disables PvP for the first 20 minutes and displays episode timers. The season is organized by Graser10 and the server was hosted by ZestPlaysMC. The intro sequence was made by GoldSolace and the music used was [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qn-X5A0gbMAI "I Love You"] by OMFG. The official montage was made by Kiingtong. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. The season was officially announced during the Cube Pax East (2015) Panel by Graser10. Episodes :Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12)/Episodes :Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. '' Participants Teams : ''For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players. : ''Bold''' indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *Grapeapplesauce *HeyImBee *Poke *Talekio *HBomb94 *TYBZI *ChildDolphin *Huahwi *MrMitch361 *StrauberryJam *KermitPlays *RumbleCrumble *DField *8BitDylan *FollowKevn *Kiinqtonq *Graser10 *'Peckett' *Bayani *PatClone *TheCampingRusher *'Echolnck' *Tofuugaming *JWingWangWong Summary 'First Death' The reintroduction of Ender Dragon Race since Season 4 forced many teams to enter the Nether not only to obtain potions but also the Blaze Rods needed to craft the 3 Ender Eyes for the End Portal activation. Teams that entered the Nether including (#)ChiTownKillerz, Crimson Team, D Team, Pink Team and Ugly Robots. Meanwhile teams who did not were the slow-and-easy Kerumbly Jam, The Ducklings who lost Bayani to DDosing for most of the season while Teal Team were reluctant to after teammate ChildDolphin died in a Zombie spawner in Episode 1. These teams relied on the others to activate the Portal. 'Ender Eyes' For the next four episodes, all teams played a relatively cautious and productive game with all teams managing to enchant to respectable gears. Some teams managed to find villages and strongholds while Crimson Team, D Team and Pink Team came out of the Nether with enough ingredients for potions and Ender Eyes. With 2 Ender Eyes in D Team’s possesion and 1 in Pink Team’s, the two teams headed for the End Portal only to meet and battled in Episode 6. Pink Team did not have a bow and had to retreat to lure the D Team nearer, a plan which worked. Echo lnck of Pink Team rushed and melee attacked 8-Bit Homo. As a result Echo lnck had the entire D Team chasing after him while the rest of his teammates, JWingWangWong and Tofuugaming catching up from behind the pack. Echo lnck was double-teamed to death by 8-Bit Homo and FollowKevn while JWingWangWong and Tofuugaming managed to separate and double-teamed DfieldMark. DfieldMark however survived and fought back before his teammates took over with 8-Bit Homo finishing off Tofuugaming while FollowKevn killed JWingWangWong after a very close fight, eliminating the Pink Team. With the fight being succesful, D Team now possessed all 3 Ender Eyes. 'The End' D Team intentionally activated the End Portal right after Episode 6 ended in hopes this would stun the other players and save them as much time to defeat the Ender Dragon. As soon as the portal activation was announced, the remaining teams were either rushing in or finishing up their final preparation. Crimson Team headed straight for the portal at 0,0 but hesitant to enter while Teal Team observed the Crimson Team from afar. Meanwhile Kerumbly Jam abandoned their plans to enter the Nether and focused on enchantments and getting apples, (#)ChiTownKillerz also searched for apples at their own pace, Ugly Robots were stuck in the Nether while Bayani still had not returned to The Ducklings. This gave D Team enough time to destroy all the Crystal Towers and managed to take 1/4 of the Ender Dragon’s health before Grapeapplesauce, Pokediger1 and HeyImBee of the Crimson Team finally decided to enter the End. Prior to entering the End, Crimson Team planned on focusing their attacks on a single enemy at a time. With that strategy, Grapeapplesauce and Pokediger1 double-teamed and killed FollowKevn while HeyImBee alienated DfieldMark from his team. 8-Bit Homo exerted revenge and attacked Pokediger1 but Pokediger1 survived as Grapeapplesauce took over and killed the weakened 8-Bit Homo. HeyImBee continued chasing after DfieldMark while her teammates scavenged for gold and heads. The Crimson Team then as a team went after DfieldMark and finished him off by the End Portal entrance, eliminating D Team. 'Crimson vs Teal vs Gold vs Dragon' Peace at last, Grapeapplesauce and Pokediger1 begun shooting arrows at the Ender Dragon and successfully brought the dragon’s health to almost half. Meanwhile, HeyImBee was sorting through DfieldMark's pile by the portal entrance when MrMitch361 and Huahwi of Teal Team entered the End and chased off HeyImBee. The rest of Crimson Team came to HeyImBee’s rescue with Grapeapplesauce going after Teal Team but had to immediately fall back as he was being double-teamed as well. Grapeapplesauce escaped and Pokediger1 took over but he was weakened even more especially since he had not fully recovered from 8-Bit Homo's earlier attack. Pokediger1 was ultimately killed by MrMitch361 after handing Grapeapplesauce enough gold for him to heal up to 8.5 hearts with a golden head. It was then, (#)ChiTownKillerz had arrived, sandwiching Crimson Team in between. Crimson Team tried to get the other two teams to fight but when that failed, Grapeapplesauce began shooting at the Teal Team with his Power 3 bow. He and the Ender Dragon brought Teal Team’s hearts to dangerously low level before an Enderman killed Grapeapplesauce . HeyImBee now alone, at 1.5 hearts and an open target was then one-shotted by Huahwi, eliminating Crimson Team. Unfortunately, both MrMitch361 and Huahwi were so low that they practically waited for death when (#)ChiTownKillerz rushed towards them and annihilated Teal Team with one hit each. 'Official Winners' HBomb94 and Talekio of (#)ChiTownKillerz then began attacking the Ender Dragon with their Power 3 bows while teammate TYBZI took on the lookout role. Still on the surface, Kerumbly Jam were stocking up on their golden apples, Ugly Robots had exited the Nether but at a 1000 blocks distance from the End portal and Bayani finally returned and was trying to regroup with his teammates, TheCampingRusher and PatClone. With the End cleared, (#)ChiTownKillerz killed the Ender Dragon with HBomb94 delivering the final shot and awarded Talekio, TYBZI and himself, the (#)ChiTownKillerz Official Winners of UHC Season 12. 'Final Four Teams' As there were still 4 full teams of three (#)ChiTownKillerz, Kerumbly Jam, The Ducklings and Ugly Robots), the remaining players decided to finish off the season with a PVP fight till the end with the last team standing winning the title Secondary Winners. Not wanting to fight in the End, (#)ChiTownKillerz exited the End only to be teleported underground and suffocated by dirt. They managed to escape but their health was not impressive when they had a bow fight with Graser10, Kiinqtonq and Peckett from the Ugly Robots. Things got worse for the Official Winners when KermitPlays, RumbleCrumble and StrauberryJam from Kerumbly Jam had arrived and were shooting (#)ChiTownKillerz from behind. It was only when HBomb94 was killed did the (#)ChiTownKillerz realize they were monkey in the middle. They then spotted RumbleCrumble in near full diamond armor and began to panic escape but were pursued by the Ugly Robots who were being pursued by Kerumbly Jam. Ugly Robots caught up to (#)ChiTownKillerz with Graser10 killing TYBZI and then double-teamed with Kiinqtonq to finish off Talekio, eliminating (#)ChiTownKillerz. During the commotion, the weakened Peckett was eliminated by StrauberryJam. Low hearted and still having Kerumbly Jam on their tail, Ugly Robots panicked even more when they spotted The Ducklings' arrival. The remaining Ugly Robots split up with RumbleCrumble went after Graser10 and killed him before RumbleCrumble joined his teammates in a 3v3 fight with The Ducklings. 'Secondary Winners' Both teams proved formidable with TheCampingRusher’s Power 4 Bow and RumbleCrumble’s Protection 3 Diamond Chestplate. The Ducklings decided to take down the weaker geared enemies first and as result eliminated KermitPlays while Bayani managed to kill RumbleCrumble with fall damage. Despite that, The Ducklings’ health were not very high. This gave Kiinqtonq enough courage to come out from hiding and attempt to finish off The Ducklings but he was then engaged in combat with Bayani and PatClone trying to double team him while the weakened StrauberryJam attempted a 1v1 with TheCampingRusher’s Power 4 bow. Both StrauberryJam and Kiinqtonq were overwhelmed and attempted to escape. StrauberryJam entered the End while Kiinqtonq successfully evaded the two only to meet and killed by TheCampingRusher, eliminating Ugly Robots. All three members entered The End and met with the lingering StrauberryJam at 0.5 hearts. StrauberryJam was killed by TheCampingRusher with one bow shot. Bayani, PatClone and TheCampingRusher were awarded the Secondary Win, making The Ducklings the Secondary Winners. Elimination Teams/players who entered the End are ranked differently from teams/players that failed to enter * As Season 12 prioritize killing Ender Dragon over death order, teams/players who entered the End are given ranking priority while teams/players that failed are disqualified from the "Official" ranking. Disqualified teams/players are then ranked according to death order (exception of The Ducklings) ** As announced in the after call, The Ducklings are officially the Secondary Winners and are awarded with 0.5 win (converted as 1.5st rank) Trivia *Straub's tweet confirming the day that the season was filmed. *The tweet confirming the release date of Cube UHC (Season 12). *During a livestream titled as "Live from the Cube House", that HBomb hosted on his Twitch channel, it was confirmed that Echo would be participating in the 12th season of Cube UHC. **In Episode 6, Echo was the first person to die by PVP in his first season. *Minecraft4Meh has confirmed that he was removed from the Cube UHC group. The tweet that confirming his departure. * In a twitter conversation, FinsGraphics confirmed he was removed from the Cube UHC but is still friends with the group * Regular player, ThatOneTomahawk could not make it to the recording due to him attending Model United Nations conference in San Francisco at the time as confirmed in a tweet. * Although, PatClone announced that he would retire from playing UHC, he still continues to participates. **Pat also did this in the previous season, where he returned as a substitute. **It's not been confirmed, yet if he'll continue being a regular player, continue to be a substitute, or where he stands in the UHC gamemode. **He made another appearance in Season 13 as a sub, and whilst not participating in the season, created the Season 15 montage. *This is the second time that ChildDolphin was the first participant to be eliminated. **The first time being in 5th season, where he jumped off from a mountain, missing a the lake by a few blocks, resulting his elimination from the competition. Coincidentally, both are caused by PvE (Player vs. Environment) and Dolphin's reckless/hasty behavior. *RumbleCrumble was the "Iron Man" of S12 being the last player to take damage. *ChildDolphin was the first player to take damage *TheCampingRusher Was the player with the most kills with 3 kills *During the beginning of Episode 4, Bayani started receiving connection loss; he was getting D-dosed. He doesn't return the rest of Ep.4 but he wasn't eliminated either and returns later in the season. **Bayani does return in Episode 7. (Just in time for the PvP) *Huahwi dealt with an FPS issue during Episode 5, unable to play at times. His episode was cut short by 3 minutes, but returns in the following episode. *This was the first time Tofuu has placed below 20th position in a Cube UHC finishing 22nd respectively. *This is the first season all teams managed to enchant. **Dolphin's is the only participant in Season 12 to never get enchanted. *HBomb killed the Ender Dragon, thus resulting their team the victor of the season. **All 3 seasons HBomb (Seasons 2, 8 and 12) were team based seasons **This is however HBomb's first win with him landing the victory shot **HBomb was also in the last team standing in the last Ender Dragon Race *Bayani, Pat and Rusher have a ".5 win" according to Rusher from the After call. *This is the first season to have two sets of winner. (#)ChiTownKillerz being the official winner of the season and The Ducklings being the secondary winner. *This is the shortest season in Cube UHC History at the time with 7 Episodes. (PvP started in episode 6 with the death of the Pink Team) **Season 17 and 18 are now the shortest with 5 episodes each. *With this season's win, HBomb and Talekio are tied with Tofuu on most wins in Cube History, with 3 wins each. *Team (#)ChiTownKillerz and Team Deep Voice from Season 8 had some similarities including: ** Both team consist of 2 former winners *** HBomb and Talekio for Team (#)ChiTownKillerz *** HBomb and MrMitch for Team Deep Voice ** Both team consist of 2 members of Purple Team in Season 4, the last team standing in the previous UHC Ender Dragon season *** HBomb and Tybzi for Team (#)ChiTownKillerz *** HBomb and Tomahawk for Team Deep Voice ** Both Team Deep Voice and in Team (#)ChiTownKillerz won their season ** (#)ChiTownKillerz is however the first team in Cube UHC history to consist of 2 two-times winners (Talekio won Season 9 and 10 while HBomb won Season 2 and 8) *Every team had a previous winner, except for Kerumbly Jam *A famous quote by Talekio - Kevin 0 hp op. *Although (#)ChiTownKillerz killed the Ender Dragon, they were the first to die during the "Secondary" round *This is the last season that ChildDolphin participates in before leaving the Cube in April-May 2015. *No one died from the Ender Dragon, however one person did die from an Enderman, which is Grapeapplesauce. *This season features the most elimination that occurs in an interval of one episode. **In Episode 7, 20 elimination occurs, counting the winners and secondary winners. Firsts This was the first season to * Introduce Peckett and EchoInck. * Have a Teams of 3 Race to the Ender Dragon. * Have Tofuu placed below 20th position in a Cube UHC finishing 22nd respectively. * Have all teams get enchanted. * Have HBomb getting the 'Victory Shot' in his team's win. * Have two sets of winners, (#)ChiTownKillerz being the official winner of the season and The Ducklings being the secondary winner. * Have the first team in Cube UHC history to consist of 2 two-times winners, (#)ChiTownKillerz, (Talekio won Season 9 and 10 while HBomb won Season 2 and 8) * Have the most emlinations occur in one episode, Episode 7. ** Have 20 eliminations occur in 1 episode. * Have no one die from the Ender Dragon in a Race to the Ender Dragon season. * Have only 7 episodes. Gallery UHC S12 Logo.png|Season 12 Logo S12 - Team 1.png|Intro - Grape, Bee, and Poke S12 - Team 2.png|Intro - Talekio, Hbomb, and Tybzi S12 - Team 3.png|Intro - Dolphin, Huahwi, and MrMitch S12 - Team 4.png|Intro - Straub, Kermit, and Rumble S12 - Team 5.png|Intro - DField, 8Bit, and Kevin S12 - Team 6.png|Intro - Kiingtong, Graser, and Peckett S12 - Team 7.png|Intro - Bayani, Pat, Rusher S12 - Team 8.png|Intro - Echo, Tofuu, and JWong Videos Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:Teams UHC Season Category:Ended Series Category:YouTuber